Random Fan IMing
by heroshand
Summary: Real life conversations between me and my bff no flaming pls R&R and all that jazz WE LOVE ALL WHO REVIEW!
1. CUTE rabid Bunny

Yes I am starting another fic BUUUUUT this one I don't have to actually think of things to type

These are real IM conversations between me and my bff. So updating progress depends completely on her .

Disclaimer: I have nothing to disclaim so ha! These our_ conversations! _

_Warning: There will be a lot of spoilers of watch out for that_

_Oh and no Flames k? thx_

_--_

_Cute rabid Bunny_

_heroshand: ok chappie 2 is up is a little longer but still short... sigh_

_heroshand): 1576 words total_

_heroshand): 1089 of those words where in my 2ed chappie_

_Waterspirit): ah...nice_

_heroshand): lol it was fun to stand over sis's shoulder ant point out her mistakes! however little they may be_

_Waterspirit): heh_

_Waterspirit): i hate it when peeps do it...and of course they find it hilarious ._

_heroshand): gah 17 hits and no reviews for Experiment SONIC is it really that crappy?_

_Waterspirit): ...nc_

_heroshand): ?_

_Waterspirit): I SAID NC WHAT YOU GOT A PROBLEM GOSH TAKE IT UP W/ MY LAWYER!!_

_heroshand): ... ?_

_Waterspirit): LAWYER! pant pant_

_Waterspirit): _

_heroshand): nya?_

_Waterspirit): please don't start..._

_heroshand): ok na no da!_

_Waterspirit): ok i'm done talking to you_

_heroshand): ok..._

_Waterspirit): k_

_heroshand): fine_

_Waterspirit): FINE_

_heroshand): FINE_

_heroshand): wrath is cute 3 says this after switching her icon to Wrath from FMA_

_heroshand): 3_

_Waterspirit): GAH_

_Waterspirit): GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH_

_heroshand): 3_

_heroshand): hehehe MUHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_heroshand): what? o thats right you dont like wrath much o you?_

_Waterspirit): ..._

_heroshand): but he is soo cute like puppy cute! 3_

_heroshand): before he turns evil i mean_

_Waterspirit): he's like a rabid bunny!_

_heroshand): a cute rabid bunny_

_heroshand): ) ok so what do you want your user name to be?_

_Waterspirit): wah...?_

_Waterspirit): what d'you mean?_

_heroshand): username!_

_heroshand): pick. a. username._

_Waterspirit): n.o._

_Waterspirit): not till you tell me why_

_heroshand): pls?._

_heroshand): ok fine_

_Waterspirit): ..._

_heroshand): from now on im going to take all ur random conversations about amine/books/menga ect. and post it for fun_

_heroshand): i dont want to use your real name so pick a user name_

_Waterspirit): WTF?!_

_heroshand): or i could pick one4 u?_

_Waterspirit): um...let's see...i'm still lost but...hmm..._

_Waterspirit): something w/ Sol in it_

_Waterspirit): or just 'Sol'_

_heroshand): ok _

_Waterspirit): that'd be kewl_

_heroshand): Solroksmysoxs?_

_Waterspirit): um..._

_Waterspirit): maybe we should just stick to Waterspirit..._

_heroshand): ok then!_


	2. Dont get me Started

Ok yet another chap!

Warning: Eargon the Movie bashing

--

Don't get me started

Waterspirit: what d'you want me to do anyway?

heroshand: i dont care actully

heroshand: talk about stuff

heroshand: preferlly stuff i knew about

Waterspirit: like?

heroshand: games anime manga books

Waterspirit: ooooooohhhhhhhhh

Waterspirit: gosh...

Waterspirit: have you ever read Eragon?

Elaine Stacey: eh some

Waterspirit: HOW CAN YOU READ 'SOME' OF ERAGON?! faints

Waterspirit: did you like, start it but never finish?

heroshand: yeah pretty much

Waterspirit: wow...i...i...

Waterspirit: i'm almost insulted

heroshand: ahhhh idc really )

Waterspirit: O.o

Waterspirit: ...yeah

Waterspirit: still insulted

Waterspirit: that book was like...so good...

heroshand: hmmm i gues from what i read anyway

Waterspirit: GAH

Waterspirit: if you read the whole thing you know!!

heroshand: shrugs

Waterspirit: the first 70 pages were like '...zzz...'

heroshand: yeah they where

Waterspirit: but then the action started and you're just like 'OMG CAN'T PUT IT DOWN!!'

heroshand: but i read like half or more of the book then... like never picked it up again

Waterspirit: ...shocked...

Waterspirit: can't...speak...

Waterspirit: too...traumatized...

heroshand: pat pat

Waterspirit: still...

Waterspirit: eragon WAS awesoem

Waterspirit: but the movie...grr, don't get me started

heroshand: ok then i wont

Waterspirit: trying to restrain from degrading the movie o...k...

heroshand: sooooo how did you like the movie sinker sinker

heroshand: ?

Waterspirit: GOD IT WAS SO BAD and btw i hate you now

heroshand: ) I KNOW

heroshand: srry caps

Waterspirit: they totally didn't do the burial right at all!! it was such a depressing part and they like SKIPPED OVER AND I WAS JUST LIKE GAH!!

Waterspirit: and the end! beats head

Waterspirit: the end had to be the best part of the entire book!!

Waterspirit: AND THEY COMPLETELY REWROTE IT!! bursts into tears

heroshand: pat pat sniker sinker

Waterspirit: DO NOT LAUGH AT ME OTHER ERAGON FANATICS AGREE!!

heroshand: yeah yeah

heroshand: but im not a fanatic am i?

Waterspirit: no...

Waterspirit: but that's only - well

Waterspirit: i'm just gonna stop now...i've ranted hundreds of times on eragon...


	3. Sanzo's Hot 3pt1

Ok guys you may want to skip this untill chap 4 (cuse there will be parts) Because… Chap 3 is all about HOT ANIME GUYS!! Our inner fangirlness is coming out

Warnings: well um Hot anime guys??

--

Sanzo's hot

Waterspirit: so...

Waterspirit: sanzo's hot

heroshand: )

Waterspirit: heh...

heroshand: random enough i guess

Waterspirit: i thought so

heroshand: soooo hottest anime guys?

Waterspirit: wow...where to start?

heroshand: i hove no idea Orphin?

heroshand: you seem to love him

Waterspirit: orphen is definitely on my list...like, at the top

heroshand: lol

Waterspirit: see, the problem is that he is the ONLY hot char in the ENTIRE ANIME

Waterspirit: i mean, majik's cute and all, but not hot

Waterspirit: orphen's just like...O.o faint

Waterspirit: yep...

Waterspirit: switching anime's...

Waterspirit: let's see

The "Garfield" IMVironment has expired and is no longer available.

heroshand: wow i like know no one next to you

Waterspirit: heh, should i stick to 'your realm'?

heroshand: eh i dont really care

Waterspirit: SW33T!!

Waterspirit: sry...it's just...yeah

heroshand: and you make it sound like a bad thing

Waterspirit: well

heroshand: sulk

heroshand: Kyo

Waterspirit: fo sho

Waterspirit:

heroshand: and he isent an anime guy but Tp link

Waterspirit: oh yeah...

Waterspirit: ah...earrings...drool

heroshand: speccly durring the first time he sumo wrestels

Waterspirit: TOTALLY!!

Waterspirit: gosh...

heroshand: no. shirt.

Waterspirit: i was just like O.o

Waterspirit: stare

Waterspirit: can't...look...away

Waterspirit: and then i was defeated...

Waterspirit: awkward

heroshand: gosh we are such fan girls

Waterspirit: AND PROUD OF IT!

Waterspirit: yes we are

heroshand: lol

Waterspirit: heh...

heroshand: )

heroshand: hmmmm

Waterspirit: don't forget sanzo

Waterspirit: Sanzo's hot

Waterspirit: just had to add that

heroshand: Roy 4 me at last and Ed

Waterspirit: of course

Waterspirit: i didn't say Roy wasn't hot

heroshand: yeah we musent forget Sanzo

Waterspirit: he's just not topping Ed

heroshand: says you

Waterspirit: yes, says me

Waterspirit:

heroshand: lol

Waterspirit: vash, of course

Waterspirit: man...

heroshand: heck yeah!

Waterspirit: he's hot

Waterspirit: heh

heroshand: Vash T.S.

heroshand: dose he even have a last name?

Waterspirit: hmm...good question...

Waterspirit: i'd have to read the manga i think

Waterspirit: 'cuz i don't really think...he does...

heroshand: but hes still hot

Waterspirit: true, true

Waterspirit: and Knives

Waterspirit: to some degree

Waterspirit: is hot

heroshand: oh and the one priest dde with the cross gun cant rember his name

heroshand: dude

Waterspirit: wolf...something, right?

heroshand: hes hot too

Waterspirit: heh, yes he is

Waterspirit: how come main characters are the hot ones?

Waterspirit: pro'ly cuz we see 'em the most


	4. Hot Trigun peeps 3pt2

Hot Trigun peeps

Waterspirit: Vash, of course

Waterspirit: man...

heroshand: heck yeah!

Waterspirit: he's hot

Waterspirit: heh

heroshand: Vash T.S.

heroshand: dose he even have a last name?

Waterspirit: hmm...good question...

Waterspirit: i'd have to read the manga i think

Waterspirit: 'cuz i don't really think...he does...

heroshand: but hes still hot

Waterspirit: true, true

Waterspirit: and Knives

Waterspirit: to some degree

Waterspirit: is hot

heroshand: oh and the one priest dde with the cross gun cant rember his name

heroshand: dude

Waterspirit: wolf...something, right?

heroshand: hes hot too

Waterspirit: heh, yes he is

Waterspirit: how come main characters are the hot ones?

Waterspirit: pro'ly cuz we see 'em the most

Waterspirit: though Seki...mmm...

Waterspirit: yeah...from Twelve Kingdoms

Waterspirit: he's a minorish char

heroshand: well and the bad guys

Waterspirit: but still hot

Waterspirit: yeah...

Waterspirit: i mean, why do antagonists have to be so hot?!

heroshand: Kibia

heroshand: Tsume

Waterspirit: ah...true, true

heroshand: and Kibia

Waterspirit: lol

Waterspirit: hai

Waterspirit: and Toboe's adorable, for sure

heroshand: yeah but not hat

heroshand: hes like a puppy

heroshand: hot

Waterspirit: mmm...true

Waterspirit: let's see...

heroshand: hmmm Senri(?) from +Anima

Waterspirit: yep, Senri...he's...smexy...

heroshand: who else do i know...

Waterspirit: the dude from RahXephon

Waterspirit: let's see...i know his name!

Waterspirit: the main char?

heroshand: hmmm yeah that dude!

heroshand: he is hot

Waterspirit: OMG WHAT IS HIS NAME?!

heroshand: oh and bankotsu but you dont watch Inuyasha

Waterspirit: HAH IT'S AYATO!!

Waterspirit: i knew i knew it...

heroshand: ohhhhh thats it

heroshand: yeah hot

Waterspirit: heh...yeah...

Waterspirit: oh, bleach

Waterspirit: Ishida...

Waterspirit: is hot

heroshand: hmmmm oh ichigo with the cape

Waterspirit: he's really sexy in bankai too...

heroshand: yeah

heroshand: Evil Aizen

Waterspirit: yeah...see? hot antagonist!!

heroshand: yep all the bad guys well most are hot

Waterspirit: yeah most...

heroshand: hisugaya

Waterspirit: OMG TOTALLY!!

Waterspirit: sry...had to explode...

Waterspirit: he's hotness given form

heroshand: lol oh and Bayaykuya

heroshand: ... is that spelled right?

Waterspirit: lol Byakuya

heroshand: yep

heroshand: him

Waterspirit: and yes

heroshand: in normal clothes

Waterspirit: oh yeah...

heroshand: and without the hair thinggy too

Waterspirit: lol yes

heroshand: oh i saw this drawing of him without his shirt!

Waterspirit: mmm...

heroshand: that is a 30 on a hottness scale of 1-10

Waterspirit: and there are hot pics and drawings of Gin too

heroshand: heck yeah with his eyes open

Waterspirit: yeah...

--next part will be the last on hot anime guys (for now) again sorry guys we'll try to make it up to you at some point


	5. Konzen or Sanzo? Thats the Question3pt3

Waterspirit: and though you don't watch Naruto (and neither do i) Sasuke

Waterspirit: is hot...

Waterspirit: do you know who Sasuke is?

Waterspirit: black haired dude? hangs out w/ Naruto?

heroshand: yah dont watch NArtou but i know who he is

heroshand: hes hot too

Waterspirit: yes...yes he is...

Waterspirit: Konzen

Waterspirit: i just have to mention him...

Waterspirit: he's smexy

heroshand: ohhh Hot with a cap H

Waterspirit: heh heh...true true

heroshand: heh we are alredy 3 pgs in this one

Waterspirit: YAY FOR 3!! they do say 3's the charm

heroshand: lol yeah

Waterspirit: though i doubt that's true...

Waterspirit:

heroshand: should we stop?

heroshand: oh i know!

Waterspirit: hmm?

heroshand: we can split into parts

Waterspirit: oh?

heroshand: gimme a sec

Waterspirit: kkies

heroshand: ko back

Waterspirit: yay!

Waterspirit: i think

heroshand: sooooo whos next?

Waterspirit: GINTOKI!!

Waterspirit: ...and Katsura, of course

heroshand: hmmmm

Waterspirit: Gintoki is hot! don't deny it

heroshand: hmmmm i would but i dont know him

Waterspirit: man, i feel like making this huge list...

heroshand: not even through your rants

Waterspirit: weird

heroshand: well tecnally we are

Waterspirit: but like, in one go...

Waterspirit: neh

heroshand: again

heroshand: i split into parts

Waterspirit: ah...

Waterspirit: so do you want me to list off a bunch?

heroshand: why not?

Waterspirit: ok...just give me a minute

Waterspirit: here i go

heroshand: wow its beenlike 3 min must be a long list

Waterspirit: agito, L, Light, Train, Rock, Kazuki, Hei, Daisuke, Dark, Kazuma, Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kenshin, Abel, Crusnik, Spike, Cloud, Zack, Ritsuka, Soubi...

Waterspirit: had to look up some names

heroshand: ahhhhh

Waterspirit: oh, and if you can recognize every single one, KUDOS TO YOU!!

Waterspirit: i'm not really done...

heroshand: )

Waterspirit: but that's the basics

Waterspirit:

heroshand: Ok all review

heroshand: and if you do reconise every single one FREE INVISIBEL COOKIE!!

heroshand: for you

Waterspirit: OMG I FORGOT HAKKAI, SAZNO, AND GOJYO!!

Waterspirit: you have to know those too!!

heroshand: yes we musent forget Sanzo

Waterspirit: of course

heroshand: im suprised you dident name him 7 times throuout the chap

heroshand: pat pat good job

Waterspirit: thkies...

Waterspirit: KONZEN I LUV YOU!!

Waterspirit: konzen too...yeah...

heroshand: u done?

Waterspirit: no...but i'll stop...

heroshand: cuz im gonna copy and paste it now

Waterspirit: heh, kikes

--wow so many hot guys so little time ) girls feel free to review and give us your top hot anime guys ) me and water will thank all who review! Btw we will try to make a more guy chap next time. 'member review!


End file.
